battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-17969412-20160227074411
Hidden Room in Reichstag Bunker ---- "...gehen Sie voran. Strasse will gute Ergebnisse." (...Go on. Strasse expects good results.) "Ok, copy down the message I will say, and then file it immediately towards Strasse's compound, as well as many other German top-scientists." "Ja." (Right.) "Alright." Bloodridge was back, in hologram form, after he hacked the prometheus databases and took tons of sensitive data. It took time to translate it into German, but soon, it was reformed into something that can be presented directly to Strasse. The Technology gathered from Prometheus included: "Anti-Matter Catalyzed Reactors: Using pure anti-matter, nearly limitless amounts of power can be generated to power ships, cities, and possibly even entire countries. They require anti-matter sealed in a anti-gravity levitating unit to function; this is already offset by the fact that anti-matter is already hard enough to gather from superheavy colliders. The resources required in order to build such a complex is also proportionally high." **"Anti-Matter Based Weaponry: Unlike expected, anti-matter is very hard to weaponize, and there are only two viable ways to use weaponize it. The first way is to make an anti-matter bomb; this is offset by the fact that anti-matter is fairly expensive to create, and far more volatile to transport. However, unlike a regular nuclear explosive, it cannot be destroyed without a complete anti-matter eradication sequence; therefore, making sure that the bomb has no viable counter. The other way would be to fire a "stream" of anti-matter through a particle cannon; once again, very dangerous as any contact with an atom would result in spontaneous eradication." "Mind-Control Units: They work by essentially 'rewiring' the brain to preform tasks for the host. The process is simple, a disorientating blast will occur into a subject, while a machine transmits new programming to essentially "rewire" the brain into preforming actions. Unlike the earlier prototypes in the UR, the Prometheus variant has the distinct ability to have an area-of-effect attack, which can generate riots, zombie-like shock troopers, and human meat-shields extremely quickly." "CMR Field Generators: This is, by far, one of the most secretly lethal weapons I have ever worked with. It is a usual missile fitted with a pulse that can trigger critical mass on Uranium, or, to put it more simply, nuclear fission, on Uranium. This is useful because this forces the enemy to forgo a nuclear arsenal, lest their fleet get destroyed by their own weapons." "Das ist alles?" said the german recorder. (That is all?) "Yes, that is all, send it...to...Strasse...immediately..." ---- Suddenly, everything in James Bloodridge's view turns blood red, and soft-but coarse sounding voice blooms along. "NO! DO NOT SUBMIT TO THEM! REJECT THE NEW ORDER, THEY WILL BE YOUR DOWNFALL." "Who...are..." "I HAVE BEEN WITH YOU THE WHOLE TIME. YOU CANNOT HIDE IN THE DARKNESS...I AM THE DARKNESS." Soon, the scene turns into a highrise, and Bloodridge was forced to watch Preston shoot his former self. The whole image then fades into darkness "Go away, I took your dead, bloated carcass with m-" "YOU CANNOT RETREAT...YOU LIE BEHIND YOUR TWISTED ACOLYTES SPREADING MISERY TO EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH..." The figure then brightens, to show a dead Claire, standing, lifeless, in front of Bloodridge. That also fades into darkness. "THE TIME WILL COME WHEN YOU WILL SEE...YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CAUSED GREAT AGONY TOWARDS YOUR SUBJECTS...YOUR HAND HAS BROUGHT WRAITH TOWARDS THE INNOCENTS...JOIN OR YOU WILL DIE TO YOUR OWN HAND" Tons of shaded figures started to materialize around Bloodridge, but a dark knife suddenly formed in Bloodridge's grip. He immediately started to violently slash the figures, spreading blood...into nowhere in particular. "I will gut every last one of you! I shant quit ripping down the lot of you until you die, and I will use all of your intestines as jump ropes..." ''As he sliced through the figures, a ear-piercing ring started to encompass him, as it grew louder, and louder. It grew louder, as his ears couldn't take it. Louder. Louder! '''Louder!' '' ---- "Was?" (What?) Bloodridge's vision then returned to normal, and the ringing in his ears completely ceased. He looked at his hands, and then towards the operator. "Excuse me...that was...not intended." "Ja...na sicher," said the transmission operator, who was still baffled about the whole situation. (Yes...of course.) In Bloodridge's head, the same words kept looping over and over again: "The writing is on the wall, and we wrote the writing with blood." ----